


もしも運命の人がいるのなら

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 如若命定之人存在的話
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 1





	もしも運命の人がいるのなら

世界的變化總是猝不及防，  
就像在一個月光高懸的夜晚伴著蟬鳴甜美入夢的人們，怎麼樣都不會想到第二天的清晨一個跨時代的消息就會出現在自己的手機屏幕上。  
在一夜之間，無數台自帶粉紅泡泡的機器出現在林林總總的各個角落里，  
查詢你的命定之人，  
只要心懷敬意的把手放在中央的白色晶體上，誠心誠意的發問，  
屏幕就會大發慈悲的告訴你  
我們是火箭隊  
屏幕中就會顯示出一個名字，沒有性別，沒有年齡，沒有住所。  
很多人抱著疑問去嘗試，可是嘗試的越多，越證明瞭機器的可靠性，  
沒人知道他是怎麼出現的，可它就是發生了。  
電視上的早間新聞請了大大小小的專家來分析，可得到的只有大概這是神的旨意來輓救我國低下的生育率這種非常可疑的結論。

喜歡分各種派別的日本人很快分為了兩派，  
一派在得到消息後就興衝衝的去查，然後將自己的所有時間都花費在尋到另一半身上，  
而另一方，則是像橫山先生一樣的不查派。

「命定之人什麼的，難道不就是要靠感覺才能找到的嗎？靠著一個莫須有的系統拿著名字什麼的，又不是去討債。」  
懶洋洋的歪在沙發上的橫山先生鄙夷的看著興奮的像兩個女高一樣討論著什麼地點比較好的兩個桶弟弟，自顧自的感嘆著世風日下不成體統。  
「頑固又幼稚。」翻了個白眼的大倉忠義滿臉壞笑的一屁股坐在了安安靜靜看台本的村上信五旁邊。  
「信ちゃん要不要也一起去？」  
「誒，我就不用啦。」從工作中抬起頭來看著自家的末子，「工作這麼忙哪有時間去找什麼命定之人的啦。」  
轉過頭來看著臉上寫滿「我才不在意你說什麼」的橫山裕，村上信五故意的嘆了一口氣，  
「而且啊，要是查到團員怎麼辦，」看著一秒坐直的橫山先生他語氣里帶了點笑意，「我跟ヨコ在一起你們會開心嗎。」  
無視了大倉小聲嘟囔的飯會開心死這一句村上信五先生甩著手出了門，  
留下了滿臉通紅的橫山先生和不嫌事大的大倉忠義爆笑的聲音。

「查到我什麼的，你倒是真的查到我啊。」頭上頂著可見的陰霾看著所有人都走掉的後的樂屋，橫山終於長長的呼出一口氣。  
心口不一的橫山裕先生其實不去查的理由就是，  
他有一個一直暗戀的人。  
還不是別人，正是上午把他的願望當玩笑大剌剌的說出來的，他的好團員，一個男人，村上信五。  
怎麼想也不會是命定之人的吧，橫山先生挫敗的想。  
如果真的有一個猜猜誰在暗戀我的系統就好了，  
把我的心思全都可以告訴他，  
啊，不不不不好，  
如果他不喜歡我怎麼辦，  
那豈不是就暴露了多尷尬。  
真是的我到底都在想什麼，還不如留著妄想去寫戰隊。

但是在心中哀嚎自己暗戀之路不見光明的橫山先生不知道的是，  
村上先生卻是他們之中第一個去查命定之人的人。  
而他的命定之人呢...  
村上在走出門後埋怨的拿著咖啡靠在樓梯間的自動販賣機上，低頭看著樓下那個非常礙眼的粉紅泡泡機器。  
就算我是因為打賭去的你也不能這麼玩我吧，他回想起那顆屏幕上明晃晃的四個大字。  
沒准有另外一個叫橫山侯隆的女孩子，  
想到這他搖了搖頭，  
嗚啊那絕對很恐怖。  
早知道說什麼都不要跟すばる打賭了，從來都沒什麼好事。

而我們專注搞事的すばる果然沒有辜負他搞事的稱號，  
「ヒナ你真的不要去告白嗎」  
「我才不要！」一提這事就炸毛的小先生把頭用力扭到一邊，「誰知道沒準是個很可愛的姑娘叫橫山侯隆啊。」  
「噗」非常不給面子笑出來的渋谷さん手忙腳亂的擦著被自己噴出來的啤酒「ヒナ你真棒。」  
「原來是個叫橫山侯隆的女孩子啊，ヒナ的命定之人。」像念俳句一樣抑揚頓挫的把村上的垂死掙扎又唸了一遍，渋谷一邊看村上漲紅的臉憋著笑一邊看著錶  
【ヨコ怎麼這麼慢還沒到，這句話要我重複多少遍他才聽得到啊】  
理想很美好，現實卻十分的殘忍，  
很可惜恰好站在門外的橫山裕只聽見了後半句，  
女孩子，ヒナ的命定之人，是個女孩子。  
聽到的談話內容好像晴天霹靂，橫山裕感覺血液全部流到了腳底。

渾渾噩噩的不知道在家呆了多久，橫山裕兩眼灰頹的看著亂糟糟的沙發一頭扎了下去，  
如果命定之人存在的話，  
不是村上信五我才不要什麼命定之人啊。  
第一次能把心裡的吶喊化作聲帶的震動，可惜除了自家養的觀賞植物之外再也沒什麼有生命的東西聽到這句話。  
沒生命也挺好，他窩在沙發上抱著被揉的皺巴巴的靠枕，這種時候有誰來敲門我也絕對不要開。  
然後呢，  
門鈴就響了。  
不想開門  
門鈴還在響  
家裡沒人  
可惜門外的人不這麼認為。  
抱著我絕對要用最凶的表情對待門外那傢伙的心理，橫山裕氣勢昂揚的一把打開鎖。  
村上信五笑眯眯的站在門口，  
他不可置信的咽了下口水，表情來不及更換只能張嘴呆呆的看著門前面的人。  
「您好～我在尋找我的命定之人，請問你知道一個叫橫山侯隆的女孩子住在哪裡嗎？」  
一開門就看見橫山裕扭曲的臉，擔心他這些時候家裡發生什麼的村上探頭探腦的往室內看。  
可是等了半天也不見他有什麼回應，就只有橫山裕頭髮亂亂傻呆呆的站在門口  
村上信五聲音里帶上了點小小的不耐煩，  
「所以橫山先生你究竟知不知道啊，叫橫山侯隆的女孩子。」特意把重音放在後面半句上，  
「不知道的話，我要去問別家了哦。」  
剛反應過來自己剛才在幹什麼的橫山裕忍著心中巨大的喜悅紅著臉拽住了作勢轉身離開的村上信五，  
「我不知道這是哪個女孩子，」視線左搖右晃停不下來，  
「但是這裡有一個同名同姓的36歲男人，」碰觸他的手一點點的縮緊，  
「不知道你介不介意」抱著難言的期待鼓足勇氣抬起頭看著那雙好看的眼睛  
「看在你這麼喜歡我的份上，」村上溫柔的深棕色瞳孔裡面都是他的倒影「我就勉強同意你。」

「如果命定之人真的存在的話，」橫山裕看著電視上的自己表情真摯的臉，又低下頭看著蜷縮在自己身邊睡的很可愛的人，  
「那就不要猶豫的去尋找他吧。」  
他輕輕的笑一笑，握緊了他拉住自己的手，  
「他一定，也在等著你。」  
望向他的浅色的眼眸深处，存在饱胀到满溢出来像热带的海水般至死方休的爱恋和温柔。


End file.
